Coldest
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Kelas XI-A kali ini di penuhi oleh kegombalan yang aneh. Aneh sekali. "A-aku belum di bolehkan pacaran." APA? Chap 4 updated. RnR? :3 *sorry I'm suck at summary now.* Whatever, its update now.
1. Prologue

Hai, _minna-saan_~~!

Saya Haruna Yumesaki… Kembali dengan membawa oleh-oleh dari alam imajinasi saya. Ehm… _Well_, ini fanfic Naruto-ku yang pertama. Kyaa~ Semoga kalian para _readers_ suka, deh.. Mohon maaf kalau fanfic ini jelek, tidak bermutu dan banyak kekurangan. Mohon di maafkan karena saya baru pertama kalinya buat fanfic Naruto. Biasanya nulis di fandom Bleach… (_ _)

Dan mohon maaf lagi jika saya memiliki banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan fanfic. Saya hiatus selama beberapa bulan, jadi yaa… Beginilah jadinya.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Semoga para _readers_ tercinta suka dengan fic saya^^

Saya akan melanjutkan fic ini walaupun gak banyak yang review. Dengan mem-publish-kan cerita ini saja saya sudah cukup senang ^^ apalagi jika mendapat banyak _review_ dari _readers_ ^^

_Enjoy_…

**Coldest**

**by: Haruna Yumesaki**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, mungkin akan ada OC chappy depan, Gajeness tingkat akut, humor terlalu garing, dll yang bisa buat gak betah(?)**

**Pairing: GaaHinaSasu (Hinata akan mucul chappy depan, yang ini masih petualangan(?) Gaara dkk)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, kok... Beneran:3**

**Don't like? Don't read! **

Memang gak mudah buat memenangkan hati seorang cowok yang cueknya luar biasa. Cewek cantik, seksi dan bohai-aduhay pun nggak bisa. Andaikan aja fangirlnya itu tahu apa type cewek _favorite_nya si doi. Malang sekali nasib mereka, karena dilanda galau luar biasa dari sang idola karena doi gak merhatiin fangirlnya. Suruh siapa juga sih, ngefans sama orang yang cuek dan dingin.

Banyak banget gosip yang beredar tentang si doi yang jadi idola para gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi, itu juga gosip tentang prestasinya atau mungkin gosip tentang Gaara yang lagi-lagi buat masalah. Bukan tentang pacar atau gebetan. Ya! Fangirlnya memang senang kalau doi gak punya hubungan sama siapa-siapa. Tapi, mereka butuh satu korban mantan ceweknya doi biar bisa tahu doi itu type ceweknya kayak gimana, atau sebagainya.

Si doi yang dipanggil Gaara itu seneng banget masang muka masam alias _stoic_nya. Maksudnya, gak pernah senyum dan berwajah ramah. Walaupun Gaara diumumkan ranking 1, tetep aja mukanya masam. Err, kehidupannya masam, mungkin.

Gaara emang bukan satu-satunya cowok yang paling diidolakan di sekolah. Sahabatnya juga jadi idola, kok. Seperti Sasuke, Sasori, Itachi, Naruto, Kiba dan yang lainnya. Tapi sayang, Itachi dan Sasori sudah lulus. Itachi sudah bekerja dan berpacaran dengan wanita cantik. Sasori sudah kuliah dan masih ingin menjomblo dulu. Katanya, sih, dia lebih suka mainin boneka dan ngumpul bareng kawannya di genk Akatsuki. Kakaknya Gaara, Kankuro juga sekolah di SMA yang sama kayak Gaara. Tapi sayangnya, tingkat kepopulerannya gak setinggi Gaara.

Walaupun keren, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto dan yang lainnya masih belum bisa menentukan pacar yang baik. Beneran. Sebenarnya mereka nggak perlu susah-susah untuk cari pasangan. _Face_nya udah oke punya—ganteng banget. Otaknya encer, jenius. Tapi, lemah dalam hal mencari pacar yang baik. Beneran. Ya, mungkin karena itulah mereka menjomblo…

Kalau Gaara dan Sasuke, jangan tanya… _Perfect_. Face udah terlalu ganteng diatas standar. Jenius, keren. Pokoknya _perfecto_. Tapi, sayangnya hatinya gak mudah untuk dicuri ataupun sekedar dilihat. Beda banget dengan cara mereka memikat hati banyak gadis. Gak adil, 'kan? Kenapa kalau dia bisa buat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta dan jatuh pingsan… Kenapa gadis-gadis gak bisa buat Gaara dan Sasuke jatuh pingsan? Atau hanya sekedar jatuh cinta?

Oke, cukup. Hari ini diawali dengan kemalasan Gaara di ranjang. Dengan mukanya yang kusut abis sama kayak rambutnya, kaos abu-abu dan boxernya yang sama kusutnya. Emang kusut abis penampilannya kali ini.

"Gaar… Kamu gak mau sekolah, ya?" tanya kakaknya, Kankuro. Kankuro yang berdiri di depan ranjang Gaara memasang wajah kesalnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Sabtu?" gumam Gaara yang suaranya belum kekumpul(?) alias serak.

"Iya, lah! Ini hari sabtu!" Kankuro sudah siap mengomeli Gaara.

"Libur." Kata Gaara singkat, jelas dan padat. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, tangannya mencari-cari dimana _handphone_ nya ia simpan.

"Kata siapa!?" tanya Kankuro sambil mengambil _handphone_ yang dipegang Gaara. "Sms?"

Kankuro membuka kotak _message_. Kira-kira listnya seperti ini:

New Message  
**Inbox** (1259)  
**Draft** (0)  
**Outbox** (120)  
**Email** (2548)

Apa-apaan itu?_ Inbox_ **1259**? Dibukalah _inbox_. Isinya…

-**Unknown FG58**  
Hayy Gaara-_kun_..! Aquu Nami… dari kLaz sbeLah! msiH inget gkz? :D

-**Unknown FG29**  
Gaara-_kun_~ besok libur loh! Mau jalan bareng gk sm ak? Hehehe, ditunggu ya jwbnnya;)

-**Shikamaru**  
Heh, katanya si Shino bsk libur. Bilangin ke Kankuro juga. Salam buat Temari.  
-**Gaara  
**Ya bawel pacaran mulu.  
-**Shikamaru  
**Daripada kamu gak punya pacar.

Kankuro geleng-geleng. "Kasian banget, sih, gak punya pacar…" Kankuro menyimpan _handphone_ Gaara dan pergi keluar.

Gaara diam. Masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan. _Kasian banget, sih, __**gak punya pacar. Gak punya pacar. Gak punya pacar. **_Hah? Beneran Kankuro bilang ini tadi? Rasanya Gaara pengen banget ngakak.

Bisa aja ngomong ke Gaara kayak gitu. Padahal sendirinya juga gak punya pacar.

~xxx~

Emang bukan pagi yang nyenengin banget buat Gaara. Diganggu kakaknya disaat lagi tidur nyenak. Akibat begadang nonton bola semalam.

Lain hal dengan Gaara, Sasori malah masih tidur di ranjang dengan santai. Tanpa ada gangguan seperti Gaara. Beruntung atau terabaikan?

Pagi yang seperti biasa, _nothing special_. Membosankan, tiap hari di rumah lihatnya cowok lagi cowok lagi. Temari yang kuliahnya pagi. Kankuro yang berangkat bareng Gaara—walaupun Gaara udah nolak mentah-mentah. Sasori yang kuliahnya siang.

Walaupun tiap hari yang dilihat muka cowok semua, tiap sabtu kini Temari bawa temennhya ke rumah. Ya sekedar refreshing di atap atau di taman belakang. Jadi gak terlalu bosen juga harus lihatin muka cowok yang bikin kesel terus, 'kan?

"Haah… lho? Kok nggak ada makanan, sih?" tanya Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi, siap-siap untuk kuliah.

"Bikin saja sendiri, dasar pemalas." Kata Kankuro yang sedang minum kopi.

"Grr! Aku bukannya tidak mau masak. Tapi, masalahnya 'kan, aku gak bisa masak! Makanya tiap sabtu aku selalu pulang telat.. Aku makan diluar terus sampai uangku habis." Kata Sasori. "Hah, ya udah, deh. Aku duluan. Kalian nggak sekolah? Libur, ya? Ya udah, sampai nanti." Sasori akhirnya menghentikan perkataannya yang blak-blakan itu dan pergi dengan Ferrari merahnya.

"Dasar aneh." Kankuro pun akhirnya malah _chatting_ dengan temannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau buatin makanan?"

~xxx~

Padahal belum jam 9 pagi, padahal belum siang hari. Tapi, Gaara udah mandi duluan. Biasanya, kalau libur Gaara selalu mandi telat. Katanya sih, agak males kalau mandi pagi. Sekarang kok mandi duluan, ya?

Tok tok tok…

"Gaar! Bukain, dong!" Kankuro dengan seenaknya memerintah sambil ngemil dan nonton tv. Gaara, yang di suruh Kankuro malah belum nongol juga. "Gaar!"

Gaara menyahut dari kamar mandi. "Buka aja sendiri!"

Kankuro menghela nafas kesal. Akhirnya Kankuro bangkit dari duduk santainya dan berjalan malas-malasan ke arah pintu depan. "Siapa yang berani mengganggu hari santaiku?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di luar semakin keras. _Gak sabaran banget, sih, jadi orang!_ batin Kankuro kesal. Di bukalah pintu di depannya itu. Terlihat makhluk-makhluk gak jelas bin aneh sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sasuke dengan pose _cool_-nya dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana, Naruto yang melipat tangan di dada, Kiba yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru—anjing peliharaannya yang badannya besar, diperkirakan terkena penyakit obesitas(?).

"Gak bisa memencet bel, ya?" tanya Kankuro.

Naruto cengo. "Emangnya ada bel, ya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya karena gak tahu ada bel.

"Noh. Padahal deket banget bel-nya, kenapa gak lihat?" Kankuro menunjuk bel di dekat pintu.

Sasuke, Kiba dan Akamaru(?) _sweatdrop_. Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hehe… Kita gak di persilahkan masuk, nih?"

"Males, sih…" Sasuke melotot. "…tapi… Ya udah, deh. Masuk aja."

Akhirnya Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru masuk ke dalam dengan santainya.

Kankuro hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah menyadari hari yang harusnya hari santai ini terganggu dengan adanya makhluk-makhluk gak jelas bin aneh ada di dalam rumahnya.

"_Kami-sama_… Semoga mereka cepat pulang."

Maaf, ya, Kankuro… Tapi _Author_ lebih suka kau terganggu dengan adanya makhluk-makhluk gak jelas bin aneh ini.

* * *

**Tu Bi Kontinyu…**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaa~ Nee, bagaimana menurut _readers_ sekalian? Huh, tadinya ini fanfic mau dibuat _humor_ sepenuhnyaa. Tapi, berhubung saya lagi capek banget gara-gara di sekolah tadi, saya jadi gak buat _humor_ nya terasa. Maaf sekali! _Hontou ni gomenasai! _

Seperti yang saya katakan barusan di _warning_ dan _pairing_.

Chappy depan saya akan membuat OC saya muncul. Tapi nggak akan ikut bermain ke dunia mereka, kok. Hanya sekedar lewat, nanti balik lagi.

Chappy depan juga saya akan membuat Gaara dekat dengan Hinata. Mohon maaf jika di chappy ini belum ada Hinata... Rasanya masih terlalu berat untuk berimajinasi lebih jauh karena kepala saya dari kemarin pusing T,T *lho kok malah curhat* _By the way_, saya akan buat Gaara maupun Sasuke _jealous_ berat nanti XD Di tunggu saja ya jika masih ingin membaca lebih lanjut.

Oh ya, numpang _promote_ juga ya? XD Jika _readers_ sekalian suka baca di _fandom_ Bleach juga, saya punya beberapa fanfict Bleach yang mungkin bisa membuat _readers_ sedikit terhibur :D

Dan mungkin jika kalian punya twitter, bisa _follow_ saya Haruyumechan ^^

Terimakasih atas waktunyaa, waktu baca fanfic, waktu baca _promote_ dan sebagainya xD

_Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san_.

Segala kritikan, saran, keluhan *lu kira dokter-* akan saya terima ^^

_See you in next chapter_ ^^


	2. Konoha High School

Hai _Minna_ ^^

Saya kembali membawa chappy kedua darri Coldest ^^

Soal yang chappie sebelumnya, hontou ni gomenasai…

Humornya ngga kerasa banget, kan? Iya, saya juga sadar (_ _)

Sekarang saya akan mencoba membuat humornya lebih terasa, deh…

Selamat Menikmati ^^

* * *

**Coldest**

**By: Haruna Yumesaki**

**Warning: OOC, OC, gajeness, typo, humor garing, dll. **

**Pairing: GaaHinaSasu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, kok… Beneran:3**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

Senin. Selasa. Rabu. Kamis. Jumat. Sabtu. Minggu.

Di antara ketujuh hari di atas, hari yang paling menyenangkan hanyalah hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Itu menurut Gaara, si panda berambut merah yang kece dan cuek. Karena menurutnya, Sabtu dan Minggu itu adalah hari dimana ia bisa bebas dari sekolah, tugas, dan guru-guru menyebalkan yang ada di sekolahnya. Karena itu ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu santainya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Walaupun di hari Minggu nya ia harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang menumpuk, ia tetap santai. Ingat dia siapa? Sabaku Gaara. Si panda berambut merah yang kece dan akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan sekali kedipan matanya.

Apa? Itu memang benar. Setiap Minggu sore, ia akan menyuruh Sasori untuk mengerjakannya. Atau tidak paling Shikamaru yang ia suruh. Karena alasan tertentu Gaara memilih untuk membiarkan tugasnya ada di tangan Sasori maupun Shikamaru. Kenapa Sasori? Dia pintar. Walaupun terlihat acak-acakan sekali, tapi ia pintar di pelajaran seni. Kenapa Shikamaru? Dia lebih pintar dari Sasori, lebih jenius. Ingat siapa Shikamaru? Ia seorang jenius yang pemalas. Yang tak lain adalah pacar kakaknya. Ingat siapa Kakaknya? Sabaku Temari. Temari tentu saja sangat memperhatikan adik-adiknya. Terutama Gaara. Jadi ia selalu bertanya apa pacarnya itu cocok dengannya atau tidak. Sungguh ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Gaara. Jika Shikamaru menolak mengerjakan tugasnya, ia akan bilang ke Temari kalau ia TIDAK MENYETUJUI HUBUNGAN TEMARI DAN SHIKAMARU.

Pagi ini, Gaara siap pergi ke sekolah. Pakai mobilnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Keren, kan? Gaara celingak-celinguk, kiri kanan, atas bawah, depan belakang. Asik. Gak ada Kankuro. Kakaknya yang suka nebeng itu, lho. Gaara menghela nafas lega sambil menghampiri mobilnya yang ia parkir depan rumahnya. Dengan perasaan sangat senang ia buka pintu mobilnya. Dan melajulah ia ke sekolah dengan santai. Tapi sepertinya ada yang ganjil di sini…

"Gaar, bisa lebih cepet, gak? Hampir telat, nih.."

…apa kubilang. Ada yang ganjil. Kankuro yang duduk di belakang itu sangat ganjil. Gaara menghentikan mobilnya sejenak. Diam. Dan perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kankuro yang sedang duduk santai di belakang dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. _Gah… Sok keren lu_. Gaara berkomentar dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Kali ini melaju sangaaaat kencang. Ia berniat membuat Kankuro trauma ataupun phobia dengan cara menyetir Gaara yang ugal-ugalan.

"GAAR! AWAS DI DEPAN…!"

Gaara tetap menyetir tanpa di kendalikan(?). Gaara tersenyum dalam hati.

Kankuro di belakang hanya bisa pegangan erat-erat sambil berdoa dalam hati. "GAA~~~" jduak. "~~ADAW SAKIT!"

Gaara benar-benar serius ingin membuat kakaknya kapok dengan kebiasaan nebengnya itu. Jadi saat ada polisi tidur di depan ia sengaja tidak melambatkan mobilnya agar Kakaknya itu terbentur. Ckck…

"GAARA! SERIUS, GAAR! BERHENTI DI DEPAN KALAU GAK AKU LAPOR KE TEMARIII~~~~!"

Gaara mengerem dengan tiba-tiba. Kankuro yang di belakang menampakkan wajah shock dan horor. Sedangkan Gaara masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kenapa minta berhenti?" tanya Gaara.

Kankuro mengelus dadanya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat. Masih belum mengatakan apapun. Gaara mulai kesel juga.

"Oi."

Kankuro menatap Gaara horror. Wajahnya pucat, ekspresi shock masih terpampang di wajahnya, dan juga matanya yang melotot menyala(?). Gaara merinding sendiri lihatnya. Kankuro akhirnya menenangkan dirinya sebelum bicara.

"Makasih, Gaar… Kayaknya aku gak jadi telat. Makasih, ya. Lain kali agak lembut nyetirnya, oke? _Jaa ne_!" Kankuro berbicara sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan masuk ke area sekolah.

"…Jadi gara-gara di depan itu sekolah? Makanya minta berhenti?"

~xxx~

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata idola-idola di Konoha High School itu ternyata ekskul sampingannya selain basket atau futsal adalah drama?

Kaget? Silahkan. Ini bukan keinginan mereka untuk masuk klub drama. Melainkan kepala sekolah mereka yang ngotot bilang kalau seorang idola di sekolah bisa menjadi idola sungguhan jika sudah lulus. Entah bagaimana caranya. Tsunade-sama, selaku kepala sekolah di Konoha High School ini sangat mengusulkan—memaksa—murid-muridnya yang sangat populer untuk ikut dalam club drama atau club vokal. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto dan cowok idola lainnya lebih memilih klub drama. Alasannya karena mereka tahu jika perpisahan nanti akan di adakan drama yang pemainnya WAJIB seorang idola. Klub vokal tidak mendukung sama sekali karena percuma menjadi anggota jika ujungnya tetap tidak menjadi penyanyi internasional karena suaranya yang kurang enak di dengar.

Tidak, tidak. Hanya Gaara dan Naruto yang masuk klub drama, Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi seorang pemain alat musik, deh. Dia tidak pintar akting, begitupun Gaara. Sasuke katanya punya bakat memainkan Saxophone sejak kecil. Ekhem, mungkin karena Sasuke dulu senang main suling jadinya sekarang ia bisa mainkan Saxophone. Nah, sedangkan Gaara… aktingnya cukup okelah. Menghayati sekali jika sudah dapat _role _menjadi cowok yang memang punya sifat sepertinya.

"Sas… Kok gak latihan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan klub drama bersama Gaara.

"Males." Jawab Sasuke cuek, pendek dan jutek(?).

"Kyaaa~~! Sasuke-kun mampir!" Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Ino. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian yang sering sekali terulang ini. Ino yang memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke yang sangat terganggu dengan Ino. Sedangkan Gaara, masih tetap biasa_, stoic_. Dan dengan malas ia duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana.

"Sasuke-kun tumben mampir," kata Sakura yang baru saja datang bersama Hinata. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Sasuke yang seperti biasa. "Pasti sengaja, ya? Kau kelihatannya tertarik masuk klub drama."

Sasuke akhirnya bisa membuat Ino melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Kaget saat melihat Sakura yang datang bersama Hinata, jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang tak karuan. Bukan, bukan karena pelukan Ino yang membuatnya sesak. Tapi karena _someone _yang berdiri di belakang si Haruno Sakura. Tenang, Sas. _Relax_… Kau harus terlihat lebih cool di depannya.

"Hinata." Gaara memanggil gadis yang sedang diam di tempatnya itu dengan wajah sedikit gugup.

"Ah… _Ha'i_?" Hinata menjawab cepat.

"_Kocchi_." Gaara menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Hinata menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karena kita menjadi pemeran utama di drama ini, jadi jangan gugup jika kau bertemu denganku, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sebenarnya Hinata nggak terlalu gugup kalau lawan mainnya Gaara. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMP. Jadi, _no problem, _tuh. Jikalau lawan mainnya Sasuke, baru ia gugup. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Hinata gak boleh menyerah! Cita-citanya sebagai seorang aktris harus ia capai. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata gak boleh gagal. Dan walaupun ia gagal, ia tak akan menyerah!

Ya, tentu saja itu yang di pikirkan Hinata. Lain lagi dengan isi pikiran Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh kecemburuan. Lain lagi dengan isi pikiran Gaara yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan untuk sekarang.

_Gaara… Aku tak akan kalah darimu! _

~xxx~

"Rei… Aku… Menyukaimu…" Gadis berambut indigo itu menarik tangan pemuda yang ada di depannya yang langsung di tepis oleh si pemuda.

"Yuko. Jangan bercanda." Pemuda itu berkata dingin.

"Aku serius, Rei! A-aku… menyukaimu!" gadis berambut indigo itu tidak menyerah. Ia mulai menatap pemuda di depannya sendu. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Kau tahu kalau kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Rei…"

"Bagus! Hinata, kau sangat cocok dengan peran ini!" Kurenai tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat.

Gaara menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang mengerti arti picingan mata dari Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. _Score_ 1 untuknya. Kekeke…

"_I will never give up_…" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Jangan sok pake bahasa inggris, Sas. Kayak yang tahu artinya aja." Kata Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke ngomong pakai Bahasa Inggris.

"_Urusai_! Sasuke-kun pasti tahu artinya! Sasuke-kun 'kan pintar!" kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hah, itu 'kan pemikiranmu saja!" kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

DUAGH!

"Aduuh~~!" Naruto meringis karena benjolan besar di kepalanya. _Kuso. Pukulannya mirip sentilan Madam Tsunade… satu sentilan, berkali-kali lipat sakitnya… _

"Ah~~ Sasuke-kun keren!" kata Ino. "Coba saja kalau Sasuke-kun ikutan klub drama~ Pasti kau berperan jadi pacarku~ Kau pasti akan sangat beruntung!"

_Tidak! Aku tidak tertarik! Tidak akan pernah! Aku akan sangat beruntung jika lawan mainku adalah Hinata!_

Hinata menghampiri Gaara dengan 2 minuman kaleng dingin di tangannya. Ia duduk di sebelah Gaara dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng rasa mocca.

"Gaara-kun.. U-untukmu…" kata Hinata malu-malu.

Gaara menerima minuman kaleng mocca itu. "_Arigatou_."

Sasuke kembali memanas. Ditahannya tangannya yang sudah mengepal. Urgh, tangannya gatal sekali. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menghantam muka tampan Gaara sekarang juga sampai matanya yang di lingkari warna hitam itu, lingkaran hitamnya lebih lebar lagi. Tidak, Sas. Sabar. Kau bisa di cap sebagai orang gila karena memukul orang lain **tanpa alasan yang jelas.**

"_Ano ne_.. S-Sasuke-kun… K-kau mau minum?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan cepat. "Hah?"

"Uhm… S-suhu di sini a-agak panas… J-jadi kupikir S-Sasuke-kun juga haus…" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman satu lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima kaleng minuman yang di sodorkan Hinata dengan senang hati. Kyaa~ Hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan! Kyun~kyun! "_Arigatou_, Hinata."

Sasuke menebarkan pesonanya dengan tersenyum lembut ke Hinata… yang sukses membuat Ino terpesona. Hinata mengangguk kecil dengan wajahnya yang super memerah. Sementara Ino sudah teriak-teriak seperti seorang fangirl yang kesurupan jin iprit.

"SASUKE-KUN TERSENYUM~~! SASUKE-KUN TERSENYUM~! TAMPANNYAA~~!" Ino mengguncang bahu Naruto kencang. Dengan mata yang berubah menjadi bentuk 'love' berwarna pink, Ino menjerit-jerit dengan Naruto.

"_ITTAI_~~! _HELP MEE_!" Naruto yang menjerit kesakitan meminta tolong bantuan Sakura dengan menatapnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Ino, lain kali kau bisa memakai Gaara untuk bahan fangirl-mu."

Ino berhenti mengguncang bahu Naruto dan menatap Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto sudah pingsan di tempat. "Kau yakin?"

Gaara merespon dengan kedipan matanya. Dan… CRING!

"Ehm… Apa menurutmu Ino sudah punya keberanian untuk mengguncang bahuku seLEMBUT itu?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat polos sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_Etdah, tiba-tiba mual_… Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau dia sudah kesurupan jin iprit pasti tak di ragukan lagi. Semua bisa menjadi korbannya." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba linglung saat mencoba berdiri. Padahal bahunya yang menjadi sasaran tapi kakinya yang benar-benar lemas. Bahunya pun rasanya sudah dalam keadaan kritis.

Ino yang mendengarnya tentu saja tersinggung. "APA KATAMU?!"

"Eh… T-tidak! K-kubilang kau sangat keren!" kata Naruto berusaha mengacungkan jempolnya yang sama-sama dalam keadaan kritis.

Ino tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. _Dasar… Dia tidak tahu apa bagaimana rasanya jadi aku. Bahuku kritis, jari-jariku mau patah, kakiku mau copot… kepalaku hampir lepas sendiri…_

"Naruto, kau mau ke UKS?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto nyengir. _Hehehe… Sakura masih peduli denganku~ Ah aku mau sekali jika kau yang menuntunku, Sakura! _

"Kalau kau mau akan ku panggil Lee untuk membawakanmu."

Apa boleh Naruto mati sekarang?

* * *

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

_Ne, minna_... _Ano ne... _

_Hontou ni gomenasai!_

Aku berusaha menulis yang terbaik dalam chappie 2 ini ne! _Soredemo_, **Misa Yumizawa** yang membantuku di plot-nya membuatku sedikit senang tapi kesal juga ,

Aku menulis ini agak lama ne~ Tapi yang ku edit hanya dikit ne~ Karena sebentar lagi waktunya aku sekolah bareng temenku ne~

Saa~ Nothing much to say here! Tapi ku balas deh review kalian ;)

**Yamanai Yuki59: **Uwaah~~ _Hontou ni, nee_? 3 _Un, gomen_ humorku ga kerasa. Sahabatku yang suka bantuin aku buatin humor tak ada di sampingku ne! *cekik inisial M* _Domo arigatou_ sudah RnR XD _Douzo_, sudah _update_ ^,^

**Yafa Mut:** Kira-kira ku update minggu depan! Hihi. _Douzo_, sudah _update_! _Arigatou ne_ sudah RnR ,

**Akaina Raisaki:** Ah? Keren kah? *3* _Arigatou! Douzo_, chappie 2!

**lightning chrome: **_Douzo_, sudah ku lanjut :3 _arigatou_ _ne_ sudah RnR!

**MISA-CHAN:** Misa-chan, _domo_ _arigachuu_ _na_. Kau membantuku dalam plot tapi tidak membantu dalam _humor_ 3 Kalau kita ketemu akan kubuat kau merinding! Hihi~ _Demo_, Misa-chan, plot yang kamu kasih ke aku.. Aku rada bingung bagaimana harus menulisnya . Jadinya begini, _douzo_!

**Riz Riz 21: **_Douzo_! Kutunggu reviewmu selanjutnyaa~! XD

**Iztii Marshall: **B-belum tentu ne . Yang memberi komentar kan para readers dan yang menilai seru atau tidaknya pun para readers . _Douzo_, chappie 2 :3

**flowers lavender: **_Hontou_? _Domo_ _arigatou_ XD _Douzo_, chappie 2 update ^^

**CheftyClouds: **_Sou_ _na_~ Sudah kupertemukan mereka berdua kok XD Hihi, _arigatou_ sudah RnR ^^ _Douzo_, di atas tuh chappie 2 nya xD

Nah, kira-kira begitulah XD Aku menulis ini sambil dengerin lagunya Hey! Say! JUMP - Come On A My House 3 Uwah~ Aku gasabar tanggal 26 nanti, kamona single release! *curhat*

Nah, _minna_~~ Semoga kalian menikmati chappie 2 ini yaah :3

Sampai jumpa chappie depan!

_Mata ashita ne~~! Yoroshiku, Haruna Yumesaki desu yo_!


	3. Whats Happening?

Hallo, minna-san (*^^*)

Apa kabar? Apakah hari ini hari yang menyenangkan? Bagaimana weekend kalian kemarin, minna?

Ah, maaf XD

Sebenarnya gak mau banyak blabbering disini.

A/N ditulis di bawah sajalah XD

Capcuss~~

**Coldest**

**By: Haruna Yumesaki**

**Warning: OOC, OC, gajeness, typo, humor garing, dll. **

**Genre: T saja cukup.**

**Pairing: GaaHinaSasu**

**Disclaimer: Jikalau Naruto milik saya, saya jadikan FC saya menjadi harem. *ditonjok FC* *ditimpuk Bang Masashi* **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy~~**

**P.S: CHAPPIE 3 AKAN MENJADI LEBIH GAK JELAS. SAYA DILANDA STRESS KARENA GAK BISA MEMIKIRKAN PLOT YANG BENAR. MOHON DI MAAFKAN JIKA CHAPPIE 3 INI MENJADI SANGAT SANGAT SANGAAAAAAAT GILA. TERIMAKASIH. COBA PARA READERS CHECK MATA KALIAN DAN KEWARASAN KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC COLDEST CHAP 3 INI. **

Siang hari yang sangat panas sekali. Matahari bersinar lebih terang siang ini. Seakan-akan ingin membuat manusia menjadi gosong karena kepanasannya yang luar biasa. Tidak beruntung sekali kelas XI-A yang saat ini sedang berlari di lapangan yang luasnya-naudzubillah-besar-dan-sangat-luas itu. XI-A, kelas Gaara dkk. Sakura, Ino dan gadis-gadis lainnya itu sudah di pastikan tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang sangat panas ini. Mereka kesemsem abis dengan Gai-sensei yang tetap memaksa mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 putaran. Padahal Gai-sensei tahu kalau sekarang cuacanya sedang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Tapi tetap saja memaksa. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 putaran itu benar-benar sulit, saudara-saudara. Dengan lapangan yang sangat besar dan luasnya amit-amit plus matahari yang bersinar lebih terang 50% ini, mereka seharusnya diam di kelas atau di kantin sambil menikmati minuman dingin. Tapi apa daya, Gai-sensei menemukan mereka yang ingin kabur dari pelajarannya. Alhasil, semua murid kelas XI-A itu di wajibkan untuk berolahraga bersama. Sungguh, jika Gai-sensei bilang 'berolahraga bersama', itu maksudnya adalah membiarkan murid-muridnya tepar di tengah lapangan. Gai-sensei tidak pernah ikut berolahraga bersama muridnya kecuali jikalau memang di perlukan.

Para siswa lelaki yang sedang menunggu giliran perempuan selesai hanya bisa diam sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Menunggu di tepi lapangan saja sudah berkeringat satu bak mandi begitu, apalagi kalau diam di tengah lapangan.

"Sensei…" panggil Naruto yang sedang mengipaskan tubuhnya dengan daun kecil yang ia temukan.

Gai-sensei menoleh. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Pa…nas… K-Kami.. butuh…" Naruto hendak melanjutkan, tapi segera di potong oleh Gai-sensei dengan bersemangat.

"Ah! Benar! Tentu saja kalian butuh olahraga! Yosh! Kalian memang keren, muridku! Setelah giliran perempuan selesai, kalian lari mengelilingi lapangan 10 putaran, ya!"

_What the well_?! 10 putaran katanya!? _No way_!

"UAPAAAAAAA~~!?"

"_KAMI-SAMA_ AKU MAU PINGSAN, YA!"

"SESEORANG BAWALAH AKU PERGI SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARI SINI!"

Gai-sensei tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersinar karena sudah sikat gigi pakai odol fenomenal seantero Konoha, Pepsidonk. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan gaya khasnya. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya, masih tetap tersenyum lebar. Aura merah dan api yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya itu membuat semua muridnya sweatdrop seketika.

"KALIAN MEMANG MURID TERHEBATKU! WOW! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KALIAN MEMPUNYAI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG SANGAT AMAZING!"

Kiba yang sedari tadi diam itu kini mulai ikut membara(?). "SENSEI! KAMI BUTUH AIR! BUKAN LARI 10 PUTARAN!"

"Kami butuh air! Kami butuh air!" teriak siswa lain sambil mengangkat spanduk berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan,

'BERIKAN KAMI AIR DAN BEBASKAN KAMI DARI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA-MU!'

"Kami butuh air! Kami butuh air!" teriak sebagian siswa itu.

Gai-sensei hanya bisa terpana melihat spanduk itu. Ia menatap muridnya dengan syahdu(?) dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bebaskan kami sekarang! Kami tak mau semangat masa muda-mu yang norak itu!" kini siswa lain datang sambil membawa spanduk berukuran sama tetapi dengan tulisan yang berbeda.

'TAK ADA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, KEMERDEKAAN PUN DATANG~'

Gai-sensei semakin terpana melihat spanduk lainnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum manis(?) untuk muridnya.

"Groooaaawr, grooawwrrr!"

Sontak semua murid menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka menatap seorang siswa yang sudah membawa spanduk, microphone dan alat-alat lainnya yang tidak diketahui oleh Gai-sensei, murid yang demo(?) dan author sendiri.

"_Are you ready, guys_~~!?" seorang siswa berpakaian nyentrik mengangkat tangannya di atas dengan microphone-nya yang ia pegang untuk membuat suaranya lebih keras dan nyaring untuk terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"…?" Gai-sensei dan murid lainnya itu diam tak bersuara melihat kejadian aneh bin gaje ini di depannya.

"_LET'S ROCK_~"

"Lee!" Lee menambahkan namanya setelah si siswa aneh itu bicara. Yang sukses membuat Kiba dan Naruto men-deathglare nya dengan sadis.

"Saat gerah keterlaluan~ Matahari ada dua! Lihat Naruto kumisan! Asli gak tahan, ini itu gak mempaaan~~!"

PRIIIIT!

Gai-sensei meniup peluitnya keras. Wajahnya terlihat merah antara menahan amarah, _blushing_ ataupun kepanasan. _Background_ rumah kebakaran pun sudah tidak bisa di jauhkan dari Gai-sensei. Apa Gai-sensei marah?

"KALIAN SIAPA!? BERANI-BERANINYA MERUSAK ACARA-KU!"

Siswa nyentrik yang baru saja ngamen itu terdiam. Ngeri melihat Gai-sensei yang dipenuhi oleh api(?). Apa? Siswa nyentrik itu gak salah lihat? Gai-sensei yang dipenuhi oleh api? Maksudnya background-nya? Atau Gai-sensei yang terbakar?

Dan kali ini, biarkan Gai-sensei 'menyiksa' siswa nyentrik tadi. Tidak lupa dengan janjinya pada muridnya, lari mengelilingi lapangan 10 putaran.

~xxx~

"Haah… Panas banget!" keluh Shion sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Iya, padahal AC-nya sudah aku nyalakan, lho." Kata Ten-ten.

"Kok gak kerasa—"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memotong ucapan Sakura. "Di sini lagi mati lampu." Kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata hitam kelam itu dengan nada datar.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu sontak mengeluh bersamaan. Yah, mati lampu. Itu artinya TIDAK ADA AC DI HARI YANG SANGAT PANAS INI!

"Terpaksa harus pakai kipas, deh." Kata Ino mengambil bukunya, karena kipasnya kebetulan ketinggalan di rumah.

"Gak apa-apa, Ino-chan. Masih mending ada kipas daripada nggak ada, 'kan?" kata Hinata yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan siswa yang lain.

"Iya, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Begitupun Gaara. Panas begini, sih. Mereka gak bisa komentar apa-apa. Pengennya berkomentar. Tapi sayang banget tenggorokan mereka kering. Nah, 'kan? Gaara dan Sasuke yang gak berbicara walaupun satu katapun sudah kering tenggorokannya. Apalagi mereka yang tadi demo!

"Panas…" Naruto masih tetap bergumam di tempatnya berbaring.

Yap, Naruto sedang berbaring di lantai. Lantainya 'kan dingin, walaupun memang gak dingin-dingin amat, sih.

"Oi… Gaara." Kiba memanggil Gaara yang sedang diam termenung itu.

"Apa?" Gaara merespon tidak peduli.

"Kakakmu…"

Gaara mengernyit. Kakaknya? Kenapa kakaknya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Kakakmu, Temari…"

Naruto yang sedang berbaring itu sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja Gaara lemas. Jadinya suara gebrakan meja pun gak terdengar.

"Kenapa sama kakak gue?" tanya Gaara.

"Kakakmu! Gaar, kok elo bisa jadi bodoh, sih!" kata Naruto tanpa memikirkan kata-katanya yang bisa membuat para Gaara FG siap untuk mencincang Naruto.

"…?" Gaara diam.

"Gaar, Temari-nee kan punya kipas ajaib!" seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

Oh, jadi itu yang mereka pikirkan? Kipas ajaib, katanya? Ohoho. Tentu saja. Temari sengaja memberi tahu Naruto dkk bahwa kipas raksasanya itu sudah di sentuh oleh magic. Hoho, Temari juga bilang satu kipasan bisa membuat pohon tumbang, gedung runtuh dan juga manusia ikutan terbawa angin.

Tunggu…

Apa Naruto dan Kiba ini bodoh atau semacamnya?

"Kalian bodoh atau emang idiot, sih?" tanya Gaara sarkastik.

"Enak aja!" Kiba dan Naruto tentu saja tidak terima di bilang bodoh maupun idiot.

"Kipas ajaib itu kan raksasa, jadi mungkin bisa membuat kami gak gerah!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Coba kalian pikir-pikir lagi."

"Apa yang harus di pikri lagi!?"

"Pikir, Kib. Pikir. Bukan pikri."

"Oh ya. Apa yang harus di pikir lagi!?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kipas 'ajaib'nya Temari-nee itu bahaya," kata Gaara akhirnya.

"Bahaya gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Emang kalian gak ingat?"

Naruto dan Kiba menggeleng. Gaara menghela nafas pasrah.

"_Satu kipasan bisa membuat pohon tumbang, gedung runtuh, dan manusia terbawa angin._"

Naruto dan Kiba sontak pucat mendengarnya.

…

…

…

"Masih mau minta satu kipasan dari kipas 'ajaib' Temari-nee? Oh, atau mau lebih dari satu?"

"Gak, Gaar! Makasih!"

Gaara menyeringai sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik gak usah, ya… Yang ada ntar kita kebawa angin dan akhirnya terdampar di suatu tempat mengerikan yang di penuhi zombie…"

"Ngaco!" kata Naruto. "Gak mungkin! Palingan juga Cuma terdampar di hutan!"

"Emangnya lo mau gitu, Nar, di makan sama hewan buas? Macan, singa, harimau atau yang lainnya?"

"Ya kagak sih! Tapi kalau macan-nya dari Indonesia, sih, gue mau!"

"Gila lu! Itu bukan macan beneran! Tapi macan jadi-jadian! Mending lo ke hutan terus di gigit ular aja!"

"Kok gue jadi keingetan Orochimaru-sensei, ya?"

"KYAAA~~! NARUTO-KUN TERNYATA SELALU MENGINGATKU, YAAH! AAH, NARUTO-KUN AKU TAHU KAMU MENYUKAIKU! JUJUR SAJA, NARUTO-KUUUUN~~~!"

Naruto merinding mendengar suara yang sangat-sangat mengerikan ini. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, wajahnya pucat dan lagi-lagi ia harus berlari menjauhi seorang guru nista gila pecinta yaoi.

Orochimaru-sensei.

"Oi, Nar! Lari!" bisik Kiba.

SYUUIIING!

Naruto berlari se-kencang yang ia bisa. Sedangkan Orochimaru-sensei mengejarnya dari belakang.

"NARU-CHAN! JANGAN TINGGALIN EYKE, CYIIIN~~"

"Buset, Orochimaru-sensei juga banci."

To be continued~

Nah, chapter ini gila, kan.

Apa kubilang. Aku stress! Aku merasa kekurangan imajinasi! Hampir aku DISCONTINUED!

*di kubur rame-rame*

Oke, sorry. Maaf, deh.

Chapter ter gaje dan ter gila. Maaf yaa~ Kalau mengecewakan, ini gara-gara si Misa! *nunjuk Misa Yumizawa yang lagi diem*

Naruto: "Kasihan ya, orang bernama Misa itu."

Sasuke: "Di salahin author gila ini mulu. Ckck.."

Misa katanya mau bantuin buatin ini fanfic! Tapi gak jadi! Ih, Misa nyebelin! *pundung*

Haruna: "Ran, sabarlah… sabarlah."

Haruna ngapain disini? OH MY GOAT! Kenapa rambutmu jadi cokelat!? Matamu jadi hitam pula! Siapa yang perbuat ini padamu, Nak!?

Haruna: "Sorry, Ran, aku lagi nge-fans sama Light Yagami dan L Lawliet. Jadi aku satukan warna mereka(?)."

APA!? *pingsan*

Naruto: "Oy, oy! Terus ini gimana?"

Gaara: "Abaikan Ran, dia membuatku menderita."

Sasuke: "Sama."

Kankuro: "APE? LU KATE LU YANG DI JADIKAN 'PERMATA' SAMA SI RAN ITU MENDERITA? TERUS GUE GIMANA?"

Haruna: "Eh, kalian… keberatan gak bantuin aku balesin review?"

Naruto: "*berbinar* UWAAH! AKU PENGEN BANGETT! DARI DULU RAN GAK PERNAH NGIZININ AKUUH! YEYY!"

Sasuke dan Gaara: "Gak masalah."

Haruna: "Oke!"

Haruna: "Untuk **lavender bhity-chan**… Wah… Makasih, lho. Ngomong-ngomong, memang aku yang mengusulkan fanfic ini. Tapi Ran yang nulis, makanya pendek XD"

Naruto: "**CheftyClouds**. Nah! Ran! Kok pendek sih! Yang chapter ini juga pendek! Gak jelas pula!"

Sasuke: "Hn. Kalau Hinata suka sama aku itu bagus, dong. Pairingnya berubah jadi SasuHina!"

Gaara: "Gak mungkin, lah! Jangan sotoy lu!"

Haruna: "Oalah, _gomen ne demo hontou ni arigatou_. masih kurang panjang juga, ya…"

Kiba: "Ini pasti gara-gara si author gila bernama Ran itu capek ngetik."

Haruna: "**Lavenderchia**, _Arigatou_~~ ^^"

Naruto dan Kankuro: "Kalau Ran sudah sembuh dari pingsannya kami pastikan ia tidak akan selamat."

Haruna: "EKHEM! Kalau kalian berani berbuat sesuatu ke Ran, awas aja. Jatah kalian berkurang!"

Naruto dan Kankuro: "AMPUUN!"

Sasuke: "Hinata pasti lebih suka yang cool kayak gue."

Gaara: "Udah gue bilang jangan sotoy!"

Haruna: "**Riz Riz 21**, wah, aku juga suka lupa…"

Lee: "YEE! SEMANGAT MEMBARA MASA MUDA!"

Naruto: *bekep Lee dan lempar Lee ke jurang*

Sasuke: "Hn. Ini dari… **Misa-chan**. Katanya dia mau, tuh, bantuin si Ran."

Gaara: "Kalau ada waktu,"

Haruna: "Hng, gomen, Misa-chan. Ran masih pingsan dan masih pundung sama kamu. Tapi, _arigatou na_."

Naruto: "_Next_, **flowers** **lavender**. Woi, Ran! Alurnya kecepetan, nih!"

Sasuke: "Oke, terimakasih. Akan di perbaiki secepatnya berhubung si author lagi pingsan."

Gaara: "_Next_, **Gaanata-chan**. Wow, ini pasti singkatan dari namaku dan Hinata. Yup. Gue saingan sama Sasuke."

Sasuke: "OH MY GOAT! Lebih bagus SasuHina kali!"

Haruna: "Drama yang dimainin GaaHina ini menceritakan tentang Yuko yang di mainkan oleh Hinata dan Rei yang di mainkan oleh Gaara. Yuko suka banget, nih, sama Rei. Rei juga suka banget sama Yuko, tapi sayang banget Rei udah punya pacar, muihihi."

Gaara: "Hah."

Naruto: "Okelah, _next_ aja ke **Kaze** **no** **Nachi**. Salam kenal! Oi, Ran—"

Kiba: "Masih banyak **typo**, tuh!"

Kankuro: "Perbaiki lagi, gih! Dan jangan buat gue tersiksa!"

Haruna: *_sweatdrop_*

Gaara: "_Next_,** Sabaku-Yuuhi.** Wih, namamu Sabaku, apa kau saudaraku? *woy*"

Haruna: "Salam kenal~"

Gaara: "Oh yeah! GaaHina!"

Sasuke: "Seksi-an gue kali…"

Gaara: "Oke, makasih. Gue tau kok gue keren."

Sasuke: "Jelas karena Hinata suka sama gue!"

Naruto: "Wow… Haruna, bilangin ke Ran ya, suruh Shion dan Sakura memperebutkanku!"

Haruna: "Aku lebih suka _voting_ dari readers, sih. Ini main pairingnya bisa terubah sendiri. Gimana readersnya aja!"

Gaara: "Oke, readers sekalian. Pilih GaaHina alias Gaara x Hinata, oke?"

Sasuke: "Jangan. Pilih SasuHina aja. Sasuke x Hinata, biar lebih _hot_."

Naruto: "Nah, pilih aja deh mau NaruSaku atau NaruShion, buahahaha! Keduanya oke juga."

Haruna: "Ini penting, loh. Jadi readers yang baca ini, dimohon untuk mem voting lewat review! Jadi bisa aku pikirkan lagi! Okee! Oh ya, untuk Sabaku-Yuuhi, makasih, lho. Atas saran pairing Naru yang kau berikan. Reviewmu bermanfaat kok! REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERMANFAAT UNTUKKU!"

Naruto: "Yap!"

Gaara: "Hmm…"

Sasuke: "Hn."

Kiba: "Eh, sebelum di tutup chapter 3 ini, gue mau nanya, donk."

Haruna: "Mau nanya apa?"

Kiba: "Itu siswa yang nyentrik siape? Kok bisa-bisanya hafal lagu iklan favorit gue…"

Haruna: "Itu Cuma figuran! Bukan OC! OC nya punya Ran mah waras semua! Gak mungkin nyentrik gitu!"

Kiba: "Oh… Kenapa lu gak buat gue aja yang nyanyiin tuh lagu nista dari iklan paporit gue?"

Haruna: "…Minna gomen ya kalau chap ini ancur banget. Saya post lewat hp, sih. Susah ngeditnya duh T-T)"

Gaara: "Okelah. Cukup sampai disini."

Sasuke: "Kelihatannya Ran udah mau bangun. Oh ya, _vote_ SasuHina ya."

Naruto: "_Vote_ sesuka kalian! NaruSaku atau NaruShion!"

Gaara: "GaaHina aja."

All: "SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPPIE DEPAN!"

~Haruna Yumesaki~


	4. Gombal Land!

Hallo-hallo _Minna_-_san_~~

Apa kabar? :3

Masih setiakah menunggu fanfic gila saya yang satu ini? T^T

Kalau iya, saya minta maaf karena chappie 3 kemarin tidak ada _scene romance_ nya sama sekali.. _Gomen_~!

Kali ini saya akan membuat _scene romance_-nya deh.

Semoga semua menikmati yaa :3

**Coldest **

**By: Haruna Yumesaki**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, humor garing, dll. **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: GaaHinaSasu? NaruShion? .-.**

**Disclaimer: Bang Masashi Kishimoto, cuy. **

**Don't like? Don't read! ;)**

**Enjoy please!**

**p.s: Maafkan kalau chapter ini berantakan. Saya post lewat handphone lagi! **

Suasana pagi hari itu benar-benar terasa sangat mencekam(?) untuk seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender indah itu. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan pagi ini. Pagi ini sama-sama saja seperti pagi sebelumnya. Hanya saja, yang membuat pagi ini menjadi berbeda adalah…

"Hinata, kau akan pergi bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Pergi bersamaku saja."

Dua orang pemuda yang mau tak mau harus di akui ketampanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda bermarga Uchiha dan Sabaku itu. Yah, mereka berdua entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada di depan rumah mewah milik Hinata. Hinata sendiri kaget melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang adu mulut. Tak lupa dengan tatapan mesra—uhuk, maksud author, tatapan mematikan yang di adukan antara Gaara vs Sasuke. Mungkin karena itu daritadi aura dua pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam.

"_A-ano_…" Hinata hendak berbicara sebelum kedua pemuda di depannya kembali beradu mulut. Tapi nyalinya terbang seketika setelah merasakan Sasuke dan Gaara yang menatapnya penuh harap. Rasanya Hinata sangat… gugup.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Eh? A-ada apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke berdehem. Kemudian jarinya terangkat menunjuk Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sambil menatap Hinata sendu(?), Sasuke mulai memperagakan bagian dari iklan yang dia sangaaat sukai. Sasuke mungkin tidak pintar berakting, tapi dia pintar sekali meniru gaya-gaya iklan masa kini.

"Kamu pilih dia atau aku!?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gaya dramatis yang benar-benar lebay.

_Background_ hujan dan petir yang menyambar terlihat dari belakang Sasuke. Melihat itu, Gaara pun tidak mau kalah. Ia akhirnya berlutut dan menggenggam tangan mungil dan hangat milik Hinata.

"Hinata… Pilihlah aku." Kata Gaara sambil menatap Hinata syahdu.

"G-Gaara-kun…" gumam Hinata pelan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kisah cintanya akan di hiasi oleh berbagai macam kejadian aneh. Seperti sekarang. Kenapa Sasuke dan Gaara memperagakkan bagian dari sebuah iklan obat? Obat flu yang bermerk apalah itu yang kalau tidak salah menyangkutkan nama seorang juragan jengkol di Konoha. Iya, itu sudah pasti obat flu bermerk Kang Udin.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kerusuhan _scene_ iklan itu, seorang gadis memanggil sang Putri yang di rebutkan oleh dua pangeran tampan itu. Terlihat dari ujung bumi yang jauh disana(?), Sakura dan Shion sedang berdiri menunggu Hinata. Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Hinata-chan~~!" panggil Sakura setengah berteriak.

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kemudian dengan reflek ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara dan membalas lambalian tangan Sakura. Dan dengan itu, Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"_G-gomenasai_… A-aku sudah janjian dengan Sakura-chan. K-kalau begitu a-aku duluan…" Hinata akhirnya berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Shion. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Sialan."

~xxx~

Memang bukan pagi yang menyenangkan untuk Gaara maupun Sasuke. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mereka rela, kok, berjalan kaki ke sekolah demi sang pujaan hati yang sudah duluan meninggalkan mereka bersama temannya. Lagipula, jarak ke sekolah dari rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh. Dekat atau jauh, Gaara dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti beradu mulut.

Ah, sudahlah. Kejadian tadi pagi tidak terlalu menarik. Lebih baik sekarang kita lihat dulu saja Naruto yang sedang mencoba menggombali Shion. Lho? Shion? Yap. Shion. Naruto sepertinya sudah _move-on_ ke Shion. Err… Dia memang suka Shion dari dulu juga, sih.

Di kelas XI-A itu kini Naruto dan Shion sedang berada di tengah-tengah (?) sedangkan siswa lain mengerumuni, membentuk lingkaran(?). Tentu saja ini menjadi tontonan yang seru, karena menurut gossip yang beredar, Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Shion. Tapi, Shion belum memberikan info lebih lanjut(?) tentang perasaan sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Shion…" panggil Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Iyaaa?" Shion menjawab dengan wajah malu dan gugup.

Seluruh siswa kelas XI-A itu _sweatdrop_. Kecuali Naruto. Bahkan Shion pun ikut _sweatdrop_, pemirsa. Kenapa mirip percakapan di iklan, ya?

"Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Cieeee!" Koor siswa kelas XI-A itu bersamaan.

"Belom, cuy! Belom!" kini gantian Naruto yang _sweatdrop_.

Oke. Fokus, jangan sampai lengah. Dia bisa saja ada di belakangmu untuk menerkam—tunggu. Bukan itu! Itu 'kan strategi untuk melawan seekor ular jadi-jadian bernama Orochimaru—yang sebenarnya adalah seorang guru yang tidak di ketahui mengajarkan apa.

"Shion, kamu pasti suka menanam tanaman, ya?" Naruto mulai memulai jurus gombalnya.

"Iyaa… Kok tahu, sih?" Shion merespon dengan benar.

"Karena kau telah menanamkan bibit cinta di hatiku~"

"Cieeee!"

"Ahaydeuh! Prikitiew!"

Naruto kembali nyengir kuda. Sedangkan Shion yang terkena rayuan gombal maut-yang-masih-sangat-kuno dari Naruto itu sekarang hatinya telah dilanda hujan bunga. Tanpa di sangka-sangka sebelumnya, Shion mendekati Naruto dan memeluk lengan Naruto dengan mesra.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Naruto-kun!"

Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar seperti halilintar yang cetar membahana membuat suasana di kelas XI-A itu semakin memanas(?). Tidak di sangka-sangka lagi, pemirsa. Di tengah kericuhan siswa yang kesemsem NaruShion itu, sepertinya ada seorang murid jomblo yang ingin sekali mempunyai pacar.

"Hey, bapakmu dokter, ya?"

"Terus? Gue musti bilang 'kok tahu' gitu? Gombalan basi! Dasar jomblo!"

Entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, tapi sepertinya kedua sejoli(?) itu tidak di pedulikan. Di dengar saja tidak, bagaimana mau di perhatikan dan di pedulikan.

Ya sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan. Itu pasti figuran lewat.

"Hinata," suara _baritone_ yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga kita semua(?) membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Tanpa di komando, siswa-siswa yang tadinya mengelilingi Naruto dan Shion kini berganti menjadi mengelilingi Gaara dan Hinata. Ah, apa Gaara berniat menggombali Hinata? Atau melamarnya? *plak*

"I-iya?" Hinata menjawab tanpa lepas dari kegugupan dan kegagapannya.

"Kamu itu kayak sendok," Gaara meluncurkan jurus gombalnya yang entah kenapa bisa ia ucapkan dengan benar(?).

"K-kenapa kayak sendok?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena kamu udah ngaduk-ngaduk perasaan aku."

"Eaaaa!"

"Cieeee!"

"Ahaydeuh! Prikitiew!"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sedangkan Gaara menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata yang sepertinya sih, sudah terkena racun cinta dari Gaara.

"Cih. Itu bukan apa-apa, dasar payah." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dengan gaya _cool_-nya, yang sukses membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit seperti orang yang kesurupan jin iprit.

Sementara Gaara yang daritadi menyeringai kini mulai kesal melihat pujaan hatinya di dekati pemuda jadi-jadian berambut pantat ayam itu. Hatinya memanas, seperti terbakar, terbakar api cemburu. Dan itu sangat membuat si panda jadi-jadian itu emosi.

"Hinata,"

"I-iya?" Hinata merespon dengan kata-kata yang sama, nada yang sama, wajah yang sama, gugup yang sama dan gagap yang sama. *plak*

"Kamu mau gak jadi PACMAN ku?" Sasuke meluncurkan jurusnya.

"P-PACMAN itu apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"PACar sepanjang jaMAN,"

"Eaaaa!"

"Cieee!"

"Prikitiew!"

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Sasuke menyeringai puas. Hah, yang penting sekarang skornya sudah satu sama dengan si panda jadi-jadian itu. Tanpa di sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari meja guru.

"Persaingan Sasuke dengan Gaara bertambah panas dan ganas(?)!"

"Siapakah yang akan merebut hati Hinata?!"

"Kita tunggu minggu berikutnya!"

Sialan. Kenapa, sih, siswa di kelas ini gak ada yang waras.

Prok prok prok…

"Hah?"

Semua siswa sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Oh tidak. Guru yang sama-sama tidak waras ternyata sudah duduk manis di mejanya. Guru yang selama ini ditakuti oleh para cowok ganteng.

Orochimaru-sensei…

"Hebat sekali gombalannya." Komentar Orochimaru-sensei.

"Makasih, Sensei!"

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun. Aku merasa sangat terhormat sekali jika kalian mau mampir ke ruanganku nanti." Kata Orochimaru-sensei dengan wajahnya yang di imut-imutkan. *siapin kantong muntah*

"Hn? Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus jijik.

"Tentu saja untuk…"

Sasuke dan Gaara sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda, mulai dari kuda hitam, kuda putih dan kuda poni(?) untuk melarikan diri dari Orochimaru-sensei.

"…Menggombaliku~" Orochimaru-sensei memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan tangannya yang ia buat menjadi berbentuk 'love'. Tak lupa dengan _background_ pink dan hati yang berterbangan berwarna hitam(?).

"Kalau Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun datang ke kantorku, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin~ Agar kalian berdua semakin terpesona padaku~~!"

Hoeek…

…

…

…

Sasuke, Gaara dan semuanya yang berada di kelas itu, cepat lari kalau tidak mau menjadi korban Orochimaru-sensei!

~xxx~

Insiden kebancian Orochimaru dan gombal massal di kelas XI-A itu mungkin sudah cukup bikin perut mual dan eneg. Tapi, semuanya tenang, oke? Jangan risau, kali ini author akan menyajikan momen Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke di tempat yang berbeda-beda(?). Err, untuk hari ini sepertinya hanya di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari Konoha High School.

Sore ini, tepatnya sepulang sekolah, Naruto dkk memutuskan untuk refreshing di café dekat KHS. Bukannya Naruto berniat untuk mentraktir, tapi karena ia tahu di café itu sedang di adakan diskon besar-besaran karena sebentar lagi sudah mau menjelang bulan ramadhan(?).

"Ah, senangnya semua menu di diskon." Kata Kiba yang baru kelihatan semenjak insiden gombal tadi. Sepertinya tadi Kiba tidak menampakkan diri di depan keramaian.

"Ihah! Hehak hanhet hya! Hahi hamennha huhang hehak. Hehakan hang hi hamen hihihaku!" Naruto bicara tanpa menelan mie ramen nya terlebih dahulu. Jadi, bahasanya seperti bahasa alien.

"Hah? Ngomong apa, sih?"

"Naruto-kun, telan dulu mie ramen-mu, setelah itu baru kau bicara." Kata Shion menumpahkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang malang(?).

Glek. Naruto pun menelan mie ramen nya tanpa perasaan(?). "Haah! Iya! Enak banget, ya. Tapi mie ramen nya kurang enak. Enakan yang di Ramen Ichiraku."

"Jelas."

"Hey, menurut kalian… Hinata lebih cocok dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum jusnya.

"Hmm… Menurutku, Hinata-chan cocok dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Shion.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang tipis namun keren dan mempesona itu. Tapi tetap ia tahan.

"Loh? Menurutku malah Hinata-chan cocok dengan Gaara." Kini Naruto yang bicara.

Kali ini Gaara yang tidak tahan mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang tipis namun keren dan mempesona itu. "Tentu saja."

"Cih! Kau pikir Hinata suka dengan warna merah mencolok begitu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Berisik. Bilang saja kau ini iri denganku yang mempunyai warna rambut yang keren ini." Kata Gaara dengan kenarsisannya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Hah, dimana-mana rambut yang sepertimu itu sudah biasa! Rambutku lebih keren dan indah(?)!"

"Oh ya, jika gadis itu menyukai ayam pasti mereka akan merasa kau keren. Tetapi aku yakin gadis seperti Hinata tidak menyukai rambut pantat ayam sepertimu."

"Memangnya kau sudah yakin 100% kalau Hinata menyukai panda?"

Hinata yang merasakan namanya di sebut-sebut terus, kini mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan. "A-aku suka Hello Panda, kok."

"Nah, dengar itu—APA!?" Sasuke menjerit lebay mengikuti aktor dalam sinetron-sinetron jadul.

"I-iya… A-aku suka sekali biskuit Hello Panda… S-soalnya rasanya enak…" kata Hinata polos.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras meluncur dengan mulus ke arah meja(?). Membuat si meja meringis kesakitan(?). Dan setelah itupun author di lempari bola api dari Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Hinata-chan." Shion memanggil Hinata dengan senyum jahil yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya, Shion-chan?"

"Kau ingin jadi pacar Gaara atau Sasuke?" tanya Shion.

Dan detik itu pula iris _jade_ milik Gaara dan iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke bertemu dengan iris lavender milik Hinata.

"Eh…?"

"Hayooo, Gaara atau Sasuke?"

"Ah, enak sekali _cake_ cokelat ini… Cokelatnya… lumer di mulut~"

Hinata memainkan jarinya dan wajahnya menunduk. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata penuh penasaran.

"A-aku…"

Glek.

"S-sebenarnya… B-bukan masalah Gaara-kun atau Sasuke-kun."

"Lho? Terus kenapa? Eh, tapi kau mau 'kan berpacaran dengan salah satu dari di antara mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura.

"I-itu… A-aku…"

Entah kenapa rasanya Hinata susah sekali untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"B-belum di bolehkan untuk berpacaran…"

…

…

…

"APA!?" teriak semua orang (?) yang ada di café itu bersamaan.

Eh… Sebenarnya itu hanya teriakan Naruto dkk, sih.

"EH!? Kenapa aku baru ingat!?" jerit Kiba. "Aku pernah dengar itu, dari Neji-nii dan Paman Hiashi!"

"Hah? Kau sudah tahu duluan, Kib?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Iyalah, secara gue 'kan sahabatnya Hinata dari dulu. Jadi gue ap to det banget sama status Hinata!"

Terus?

"Waktu itu, Paman Hiashi bilang… '**Kalau ada yang ingin memacari Hinata, orang itu harus berhadapan denganku dulu**'. Sedangkan Neji-nii bilang... '**Kalau Hinata punya pacar, tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang memacari Hinata itu selamat dari semua pertanyaanku dan mungkin penyiksaanku**'."

Hah. Ini menjadi semakin menarik, ya? (Readers: kagak!) Perjuangan Gaara dan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Hinata akan menjadi semakin berat seiringan dengan berjalannya waktu. Yah, Hinata tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan semudah itu.

Hadapi Neji dan Hiashi dulu, baru dekati Hinata. Itu peraturan yang pertama.

**To Be Continued… **

Ya ampun! Chapter ini dipenuhi oleh gombal dan juga hal gak penting lainnya! *pingsan*

Haruna: "Ehem… Biarin aja dia kayak gitu. Dia emang suka pingsan setelah nulis fanfiction."

Naruto: "Bah, untung masih bisa bangun yak dia."

Gaara: "Karena itulah aku bersyukur, dia masih bisa bangun."

Haruna: "Begini, maafkan saya dulu, nih… Gara-gara kebosanan yang melanda, jadi saya bikin yang rada gaje begini."

Readers: "RADA GAJE?"

Haruna: "Ohehe… Gaje banget, deh, kalau gitu!"

Sasuke: "Kenapa sih, si Orochi muncul terus. Eneg gue lihat mukanya yang di penuhi make up menor itu."

Haruna: "Sorry, aku sengaja memasukkan dia. Biar lebih terasa gitu.. (?)"

Kiba: "Kok gue dikit amat, sih."

Haruna: "Syukurin aja, kali! Yang penting udah masuk, 'kan!"

Naruto: "Iyee!"

Sasuke: "Ayo, kita balas review."

Haruna: "**Yukori Kazaqi**, terimakasih untuk votenya!"

Sasuke: "Ayey.. *salto di udara (?)*"

Gaara: "Untuk **Kaze no Nachi**… Hm. Si Ran musti tanggung jawab, nih. Kasian nih, katanya perutnya mules gara-gara ketawa."

Haruna: "EH!? Emang fanfic-ku lucu, yaa?"

Naruto: "Ya lucu aja, sih. Kalau ada yang menderita!"

Sasuke: "Nih, buat **Misa-chan**. Hoi. *baca reviewnya Misa sampai akhir* IDIH BUSET MANA MAU GUE DI PAIRINGKAN DENGAN GAARA!"

Naruto: "Wakakak! Kocak!"

Gaara: "*siap-siap menyambit Misa*"

Haruna: "Iya, deh. Aku maafin. Nih! Chap 4 apdet! Review lagi, lho! Kalo nggak, aku dan Ran pundung lagi!"

Naruto: "Nih… **Michiko**. Wow, dia suka Gaahina, tuh. T-tapi gak usah ngacungin golok kali, mbak…"

Gaara: "Arigatou, senangnya semua orang merestui hubungan gue sama Hinata."

Sasuke: "Oi!"

Haruna: "Hmm, ini dia dari **Gaanata-chan**. Ini~ Aku selipkan sedikit GaaHina~"

Sasuke: "Dari **Hameru Kurai**. *baca review Hameru sampai akhir* ARGH! GUE KESEL!"

Gaara: "Oh, terimakasih lagi. Apa ini sudah termasuk apdet kilat?"

Haruna: "Yo! Salam transtipi!(?)"

Kiba: *tiba-tiba datang sambil bawa setumpuk kertas(?)* "Nih, dari **hime7015**. Katanya gaje tapi gue tetep _cool_,"

Naruto: "Enak aja, lu!"

Haruna: "Dari **Mysterio**. Aduh~ Gomen na, tadinya juga memang mau buat NaruHina. Tapi kayaknya belum cukup kuat(?), jadi saya buat yang ini dulu~"

Gaara: "Nih, dari **Sherly**-**chan11**. Katanya humornya udah kerasa tapi tetep…"

Sasuke: "MASIH KURANG PANJANG."

Naruto: "Jempol kaki tuh!"

Haruna: "Kalau segini sudah cukup panjang belum?"

Kiba: "Oke, selanjutnya dari **flowers lavender**. Oh! Iya dong! Gai-sensei itu di perkirakan bunya banyak background berwarna-warni!"

Gaara: "Sebelum kipasnya Temari-nee di coba, lebih baik kita semua berlindung atau pergi dari TKP(?) sejauh-jauhnya."

Haruna: "Domo!"

Naruto: "Nih, dari **Riz Riz 21**. Sebenernya gue nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa…"

Sasuke: "Ahsudahlah…"

Haruna: "Wah wah XD Terus terang sekali untuk meng-copas ini! Tulisan ini boleh Riz copas! *lho*"

Gaara: "Terakhir ada dari ** .1**. hai, salam kenal."

Naruto: "Ok, nggak apa-apa, kok."

Sasuke: "KENAPA GAAHINA LAGI!? *jeleger*"

Naruto: "YEY!"

Sasori: "Eh? Ada yang ngomongin gue?"

Gaara: "Kagak, udah sono balik."

Haruna: "Okee. Sudah selesai! Hah, pegal sekali aku. Ngetik bagian ini."

Kiba: "Istirahat, dong."

Haruna: "Tadinya ini mau di telantarkan lagi untuk beberapa jam(?). tapi sayang… jadi aku terusin nulis. Kira-kira—"

KIRA di deathnote: "Siapa yang manggil gue?"

Haruna: "—aku menyelesaikan ini chappie selama… 4 jam."

*bangun dari pingsan* 4 JAM TANPA ISTIRAHAT! KEREEN! *pingsan lagi*

Gaara: "Kau memaksakan diri."

Sasuke: "…,"

Naruto: "Ehmm, ya benar!"

Haruna: "Minna-san, saya harap minna baca bagian gak jelas seperti ini! Karena disinilah saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu!"

Naruto: "Apa tuh?"

Haruna: "Main pairing ini, di tentukan oleh voting! Voting terbesar sudah di pegang oleh GaaHina dengan 6 vote. Err.. gak tahu kurang gak tahu lebih. Yah, yang penting… chapter depan… akan lebih…"

Gaara: "Romantis?"

Haruna: "Bukan! Ah, pokoknya lihat saja nanti! Main pairingnya… Akan ketahuan nanti, khu khu khu…"

Naruto: "Okelah. Ketawamu aneh. Yang penting terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah review!"

Gaara: "Review dan vote."

Haruna: "YAP! AYEEEY~~"

Sasuke: "Kalian tinggal tunggu chapter selanjutnya untuk pertarungan antara aku dan Gaara yang semakin memanas,"

Haruna: "YEEY! BENAR!"

All: "_MINNA-SAN, HONTOU ARIGATOU _SUDAH RNR! YANG VOTE JUGA TERIMAKASIH, YAA! KAMI TUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN UNTUK CHAPTER INI! DAN JUGA MAAFKAN AUTHORNYA YANG LELET SEKALI DALAM MENG-UPDATE FANFIC!"

_Domo, arigatou. _

~Haruna Yumesaki~


End file.
